Lily of the Valley
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: I love my family, more than anything. I love my older brother Rikuo, the Youkai in the Nura clan, Rihan-san and his son Yoru-kun. To me, they're family. "Ricchan, Yoru-kun, stop fighting! Stop it already!" Although there are a few..okay, many times where they fight. They're still my precious people, my precious family. Fem!Tsuna, Sibling Tsuna and Rikuo. Tsuna's POV story
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

"**Ricchan...! P-Please...Someone...Okaa-chan...Otou-chan...! Someone...help us...!" I said holding my bleeding side.**

"**Tsu-chan...r-run...!" Okaa-chan said coughing up blood.**

**"Nana!"**

"**Otou-chan!"**

**"Tsu!"**

**I saw a weird creature jump at me, but a warm body encased my own. Something warm hit my cheeks and I blinked staring at my older brother's face. His normally warm and happy eyes were shut in pain, there was also a trail of blood falling from his forehead.**

"**R-Ricchan...?" I asked unsure what's going on now.**

"**R-Run...Tsu..." Ricchan said before he fell onto my lap, his back bloodied.**

"Ricchan!" I sat up, panting heavily. I wildly looked around the room to find my older brother. I calmed down a bit when I realized where I was at. "...Just a dream...Just a dream..." I said hugging myself.

Half a year ago, my brother and I were orphaned because Youkai had killed our parents. The memory was still fresh in my head. I jumped when the door slid open with a loud bang. Standing at the door was my older brother, Sawada Rikuo or Ricchan. Ricchan and I share the same chocolate colored hair, though his hair was a bit messier compared to my own. Ricchan may have brown eyes, but mine were a shade of orange-brown.

"Tsu, are you okay? I heard you scream my name." Ricchan said rushing to my side.

"Uwwwaaa…R-Ricchannnn!" I cried holding onto him.

"It's okay, Tsu, it's okay." Ricchan said patting my head as I cried.

"I-I thought I lost you...I'm scared...I'm scared, Ricchan..."

"I came by to see what the problem was, but why is Tsuna-chan crying?"

"Rihan-san!"

"..." I rubbed at my eyes and I stared at the male with long black hair and amber colored eyes. "Rihan-san..."

"Tsuna-chan, it was just a dream. Those bad Youkai won't hurt you anymore." Rihan knelt down beside the two of us, patting the top of my head. His hand is so warm, like Otou-chan's hand. "They're gone now."

"Rihan-san, I'm sorry if Tsu's scream woke you up."

"Don't worry about it, Rikuo. I was planning on going to sleep soon."

"Rihan-san is a night owl."

"Tsu!"

"Hahahaha, it's fine, Rikuo. She's just stating what she thinks." Rihan ruffled both our hair before standing. "Rikuo, don't you have to get ready for school?"

"AH! Sorry, Tsu!"

The two of us watched Ricchan rush out the room to his own across the hall. Rihan ruffled my hair one last time before leaving my room, sliding the door closed behind him. I got out of bed, folding up the futon before getting dressed for the day. I chose a simple pink kimono with red camellia flowers. I quickly brushed my hair before rushing out to go and wash my face and brush my teeth. Once that was done, I began walking towards the dining room. That's when I noticed Ricchan.

"Ricchan!" I hugged him around the waist before breakfast started. "Ricchan, you'll come home safely right?" I asked looking up at him.

"I will, I promise!" Ricchan said patting the top of my head.

"I'm glad." I said giving him a bright smile.

"Oi, you two are in the way." The two of us looked to the side to see Rihan's eight-year-old son, Yoru. Unlike his father, the top half of his hair is white and his eyes are bright red. "Stop acting so lovey-dovey in the morning, it's sick." Yoru said walking past us.

"S-Sorry..." I said holding onto Ricchan a bit tighter.

"Ignore him, Tsu. He's just jealous that I have a cute little sister and he doesn't." Ricchan said cheering me up a bit.

"Can't I be his little sister too?" I asked curiously.

"You can't because you two aren't related by blood. He's a Youkai and you're human."

"Ricchan, Yoru isn't a bad person though...He's Rihan-san's son. He might be a Youkai, but he's a good one too, right?"

"Hm...I guess so..."

"Come on, let's go have breakfast!"

During breakfast, I kept receiving odd glances from Yoru. It was as if he knew something I didn't and wanted to ask, but couldn't. I looked at a nearby clock and I stared for a few seconds before turning to Ricchan.

"Ricchan, you're going to be late for the bus." I said causing him to snap his head towards the clock.

"I'm late!" Ricchan shouted quickly finishing his breakfast.

"Ah, Ricchan today-!" I attempted to stand and chase after him, but I fell on my face. "Itai..." I said trying not to cry.

"Tsu!" Ricchan tried to stop me from crying and I gently touched my aching nose. "Don't cry, okay?" Ricchan asked hovering over me.

"Hey, you're going to be late if you don't leave now." Yoru said not bothering to look at us.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Tsu, but I have to go now!" Ricchan shouted grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Ricchan..." I wanted to cry a bit, he was older than I was by two years making him seven. "...Ricchan...Today..." I said hoping he remembered.

"If you want to see him so badly, why don't you go to preschool like the kid you are?" Yoru asked drinking his tea.

"...It costs money...even though Rihan-san said he wouldn't mind paying...I don't want to...be a bother..." I said returning to my meal.

"...You're weird."

"Uwaahhh...!"

"Don't cry."

"I-I'm not crying..." I puffed out my cheeks, unshed tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. "I-I'm not...crying..."

"You're crying."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Stop...picking on me...!"

"You're too easy to pick on, it's not fun."

"You're mean..."

"I'm a Youkai."

"...Rihan-san is a Youkai, but he's really nice. You're just plain mean."

"Oi, oi, oi! I said don't cry!"

"I'm not...!"

I was crying though and Yoru was staring at me awkwardly. I wanted Ricchan with me right now instead of Yoru! Today...Today was...I don't want to be alone today...! I shut my eyes, rubbing furiously at them. I felt a hand on my head and I quickly opened my eyes to look at Yoru. He was awkwardly rubbing my head, unsure of what he was doing.

"Today...you're allowed to stay beside me until your brother returns." Yoru said looking away.

"Yoru...kun...?" I asked curiously.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You're scared, aren't you?" Yoru asked removing his hand.

"...Un..."

"Come on, let's go."

"H-Hai!"

I followed Yoru around like a small animal. I was a bit curious about why he was doing this when the two of us barely talked even though we lived in the same mansion. That's right, Rihan was the one who saved Ricchan and I from dying. He gave us a place to live because we had no relatives that could take us in. Ricchan and I became a permanent resident of the Nura household, under Rihan's protection. Sometimes I felt Yoru was a bit jealous that Ricchan and I had Rihan's attention for the last year making sure we were settling in well. Ricchan hated Youkai a lot during our stay, but now he only hates the bad ones. I was really afraid of Youkai a year ago, still am, but I'm getting used to being around them.

"Ano...Yoru-kun, do you know why Rihan took us in?" I asked still wondering why he did that.

"Who knows what goes through Oyaji's head. I used to think it was full of sake and Okaa-san." Yoru said to my confusion.

"Okaa-san...?"

"Forget it. Let's go."

"E-Eh? We're leaving the grounds?"

"We're going to play some pranks on a few humans."

"I don't want to though..."

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"Ah! Wait for me!"

X-X-X-X

"I don't like this." I said from Yoru's back.

"It's fine, we're not doing anything bad." Yoru said jumping across the roofs.

"Hm...Ricchan's going to get angry at me later if he finds out..."

"Then don't tell him."

"But..."

"Should I just leave you in the middle of nowhere?"

"No!" I tightened my grip on his shoulders. "I don't...It's scary..."

"I get it, lighten your grip, would ya?"

"Un..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, are you still scared of us?"

"Huh?"

"You were so afraid of us last year that you refused to leave your brother's side once. If he went to school, you always stayed locked up in your room."

"I'm still a little afraid, but I like everyone in the main house. Some of the Youkai have a scary appearance, but they're good people. Rihan-san is especially good, he's amazing."

"Tsk, Oyaji isn't all that great."

"Sou?"

"That's right! I'm even more amazing than he is!"

"...Pff...hehehehe..."

"Oi! Don't laugh!"

"I-I'm sorry...I-It's just...pff...Yoru-kun, you're a good Youkai after all! Rihan-san is an amazing person, but Yoru-kun is a good friend."

"I'm not your friend!"

"You are!"

"I'm not, ah, we're here."

"A park?"

"Yeah, children are easier to play pranks on."

"Eh..."

"Wait here." Yoru knelt down letting me get down. "Be back in a second."

"E-Eh?! Wait!" Yoru left not bothering to look back. "Y-Yoru-kun..."

I looked around nervously, I rarely left the Nura grounds unless it was with Ricchan or Rihan. For the last year the only contact with humans I had could be counted on one hand. I looked down at my geta and I tried not to cry, was Yoru just playing a prank on me? It would make sense, I don't think he liked me very much despite my attempts at befriending him.

"...Yoru-kun...wouldn't just leave, right...?"

I moved to a nearby bench to wait for him. I glanced at the clock every five minutes, but once half an hour had passed...I really don't think he was coming back. I stared down at my lap, drops of water hitting my small fists. _Yoru-kun...I thought he was a good person like Rihan-san...Why...he said he would come back too...Yoru-kun is a liar._ I rubbed at my eyes, getting rid of the tears about to fall.

"How am I supposed to get home?" I asked still trying not to cry.

"Oi, why are you crying?" I looked up quickly to see Yoru carrying a large bag. "I said I would come back, don't tell me you thought I ditched you." Yoru said giving me a small frown.

"You took so long..." I said looking at the ground.

"I had to get this." Yoru pulled out a frog. "Don't give me that look, these things are harder to catch than I thought."

"Why do you have a frog?"

"You're not scared?"

"I've seen Youkai, why would I be afraid of a small frog?"

"Good point..."

"Why are we playing pranks?"

"Because I'm bored and I didn't want to stay in the main house to play pranks."

"You're afraid Rihan-san would punish you if you woke him up, aren't you?'

"I'm not afraid of him!"

"...I hit the mark..."

"Shut up! Let's go already!"

"Ah, wait for me!"

Yoru and I spent the day in the trees pulling odd pranks on children. They were very harmless and it made Yoru laugh a bit. I didn't like it very much, but Yoru was the one doing all the work while I followed him around. We returned once it was lunchtime, but Kubinashi scolded us for leaving the grounds without telling anyone.

"I'm sorry, Kubinashi-san..." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Tsuna-chan, you must understand that it's dangerous for you to leave without us knowing where you're going." Kubinashi said patting the top of my head.

"Come on, let's go." Yoru said dragging me away.

"Waka!"

"Yoru-kun...?" He looked annoyed, but for what reason. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Ah, look it's Waka."

"He's with that human girl, did something happen?"

"Perhaps he'll be more like the Soudaishou."

"Then he'll be very strong in the future."

"Yoru-ku-!" I tripped over my own feet, falling face first on the ground. "Itai...!"

"Oi, oi, oi, don't cry."

"It hurts..."

"That's because you fell on your face. Come on, don't cry."

"I'm not though."

"You're about to."

"Uwaahhh..."

"Oi, oi! I said don't cry."

Yoru tried to stop me from crying, but it was really hard because it hurt a lot. His face was suddenly closer to mine and I felt something on my lips. I blinked a few times not understanding what he did. I tilted my head to the side curious about what he did, while he had a small blush on his face.

"At least you stopped crying..." Yoru said walking away.

"?" I was confused, what did he just do? "Yoru-kun?" I asked still sitting on the ground.

"Hurry up or I'll eat your share!"

"I-I'm coming! Please wait for me!"

"Don't run or you'll trip!"

"H-Hai!"

X-X-X-X

"Yoru-kun kissed me because he likes me?" I asked as Kejourou brushed my hair.

"That's right, you don't kiss someone on the lips unless you like or love them." Kejourou said as I looked upwards at her.

"Eh... Then can I give Ricchan a kiss like that too?" I asked wondering if I could or not.

"You can't, you and Rikuo-kun are siblings."

"Why can't I? I like Ricchan just like I like Yoru-kun."

"It's a bit complicated, Tsuna-chan."

"I don't get it."

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Hai..."

"Tsu!" Ricchan slammed the door to my open. "I heard that you went out, are you okay, you didn't get hurt did you?!"

"I'm fine, Ricchan."

"I told you that you're not allowed to leave unless you have permission from Rihan-san!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Now, now, Rikuo-kun, don't yell at Tsuna-chan. She had a tough day already."

"Tough?"

"It seems Waka is smitten with her, isn't that just adorable?"

"It's not! Tsu, he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Hm...He spent the day with me, we played pranks, we had lunch..."

"And?"

"Hm..."

"Waka kissed Tsuna-chan."

"WHAT?!"

"Ricchan, my ears hurt now...!"

"Ah, sorry, Tsu! Ah, I brought your medicine." Ricchan handed me two small pills and Kejourou poured me some water. "Remember, two each day a few hours after lunch."

"Hai!" I placed the pills on my tongue before drinking the water. "It tastes funny."

"You have to take it, you know that, Tsu."

"I know..."

"You and Tsuna-chan always takes those pills, what are they exactly?"

"Tsu and I have a condition and we need to take two of these pills each day. If we don't, we'll end up fainting or worse."

"Is that so?"

"It is, Kejourou-san, don't you have work to do?"

"Ah, you're right, excuse me!"

"Bye-bye. Ricchan, they still taste funny..."

"I know they do. We're running a bit low so I plan on asking Rihan-san to take me to purchase more."

"Why can't I go...?"

"You're too small, I'll tell you when you turn 10, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good girl." Ricchan patted the top of my head and I enjoyed the attention I had. "I'm sorry, I rushed home as soon as possible when I realized what day it was."

"It's okay, Yoru-kun kept me company. I wasn't afraid at all thanks to him."

"I still don't like that guy..."

"Ricchan, let's go take a bath together before dinner starts."

"Hai."

I liked being with Ricchan whenever possible, but now I don't have to be lonely when he goes to school. Yoru promised to play with me again in the future, but only ones that won't get us in trouble. I should probably keep this little fact from Ricchan seeing as he doesn't like Yoru very much.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

Female Tsuna/Night Rikuo seems very appealing to me. As you can see Rikuo is now Sawada Rikuo instead of Nura Rikuo, I always thought Rikuo and Tsuna are pretty similar to one another. Both refusing the position as boss, but eventually taking up the mantle. Also, both Rikuo and Tsuna are just so cute! Now i only came up with this story because I kept thinking about how the two are so similar then I thought of them as siblings then this story somehow came to be. Don't worry about Tsuna's guardians, I have plans to introduce them to Tsuna, but not right now! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Tsuna-chan, do you want to go on a walk?" Rihan asked patting the top of my head.

"Un!" I said nodding my head.

We left the grounds hand in hand and I felt really happy he asked to go on a walk with me. Rihan was rarely awake during the day, so today is an extremely lucky day! I knelt down beside some flowers and I started picking a few for Rihan. I ran back to where Rihan was waiting for me and I stopped short when I saw a girl stab him with a katana.

"R-Rihan-san!" I screamed dropping the flowers.

"Tsuna-chan...run...!" Rihan said staggering back.

"Don't...TOUCH RIHAN-SAN!" I shouted my blood boiling.

I wasn't too sure what had happened next, but that girl was gone and I was trying to stop Rihan's bleeding. I was crying a lot until Karasu Tengu arrived and he began shouting something before trying to help. I held onto Rihan's clothing with my bloodied hands.

"Please...! Please don't die, Rihan-san! You'll leave a lot of people behind if you do!" I shouted trying to keep him awake.

"Tsuna-chan...gomen...looks like we...can't take any walks together anymore..." Rihan said giving a small chuckle.

"No, no, no!" I was forcible pulled away when the other Youkai arrived to help Rihan. "Rihan-san! Rihan-san!" I screamed tears falling down my cheeks.

X-X-X-X

"Ri-Rihan-san..." I stared at my hands, I could still see the blood that covered them an hour ago. "...Rihan...san..." I said quietly.

"Hey." I slowly looked up to see Yoru standing in front of me. "Come on, you need to change." Yoru said reaching for my hand.

"No!" I held my hands to my chest, a little afraid. "The blood...I'm scared...What happened...?" I asked not even sure what happened earlier today.

"An attack on Oyaji, with you around, I guess he let his guard down and was stabbed."

"I'm scared...I...is Rihan-san going to be alright?"

"He's fine, thanks to you stopping the attacker and slowing the bleeding, he'll be fine."

"Really?"

"He will, stop looking like you're about to cry!"

"Un..."

"Come on already, you need to change out of those bloody clothes."

"HIIIEEE!" Yoru had an arm under my knees and his other holding my shoulder. "Y-Yoru-kun! I can walk!"

"You take too long."

"That's mean!"

Yoru carried me to my room and was placed on the ground, he shut the door behind him. I was curious why he didn't blame me for any of this as I changed into a plain blue kimono with white lilies. Yoru was quick on grabbing me again once I exited my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

"Somewhere." Yoru said not answering my question.

"Ah, the sakura tree." Yoru jumped onto one of the branches without any problem. "Why are we here?" I asked when he put me down.

"The one who attacked Oyaji, what did he look like?"

"Eto...I don't remember." Yoru was giving me something akin to a death glare. "I-I'm sorry! I just saw...I thought...I thought I was going to lose someone important to me again...I was really scared...and angry...I don't know what happened, but I was suddenly trying to stop the bleeding...so much blood...There was so much..."

"I get it."

"Yoru-kun...I'm scared..."

"..." Yoru patted the top of my head. "Stop worrying about him. He's strong, don't label him dead before he actually dies."

"That's not it..." I reached up touching his hand. "I'm scared...that the one who attacked Rihan-san might try to harm someone else...I don't want anyone else close to me getting hurt..."

"It'll be fine, sheesh."

"Promise?"

"...I swear as the future Sandaime."

"Hehehe...I'm glad you're a good person, Yoru-kun."

"I'm a Youkai, I don't do good deeds."

"You are a good person though, Yoru-kun. That's what I like about you."

"...Don't say things like that so casually."

X-X-X-X

I bounced a red ball in front of me, humming a song. I heard someone walk toward me from behind and I turned around to see a small man with a long head. I blinked once before giving the elderly man a small smile. He's Yoru's grandfather, but he gave me permission to call him Ojii-san.

"Ojii-san, hello!" I said catching the ball with both hands.

"Tsunahime, good morning, what are you up to today?" Ojii-san asked causing me to tilt my head to the side.

"Hm...I was thinking of playing ball for a bit before playing with Kappa." I answered hugging the ball.

"Oh? Then why don't the two of us go out and play?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll show you the greatness of Youkai."

"Demo..."

"It's okay, you're with me."

"Okay!"

"That reminds me, tonight you shouldn't leave your room."

"Eh?"

"It would be best if you and Rikuo stayed together tonight."

"Why?"

"Tonight the clan heads are gathering."

"Oh! Are you going to announce Yoru-kun as your heir?"

"That's right, you're a sharp one."

"No, it's because Yoru-kun said 'Jiji is too old to lead and Oyaji is too weak so it's only natural I should be leading everyone soon' or something along those lines." I had imitated Yoru, failed, but I tried. The boy told me this a long while ago when we were hanging out. "I don't think Ojii-san is that old and Rihan-san is very strong..."

"That brat...!"

"Ojii-san, where are we going?"

"How about getting something to eat?"

"Okay!"

The two of us went to a cheap restaurant. I wasn't afraid of Ojii-san, he didn't act like a Youkai, but more like a nice grandfather. He told me stories about his younger days and about his beautiful wife Youhime, I always loved hearing about them when he has time for me. Ojii-san ordered some ramen while I had a plate of curry.

"Not all Youkai are bad, Tsunahime." Ojii-san said making me nod my head.

"I know that now, Ojii-san. Some commit bad deeds, but they're not bad. They do it because it's in their nature." I said taking a small sip of my water.

"That's right, now what kind of Youkai am I?"

"A Nurarihyon, a stealthy kind of Youkai that can alter reality!"

"That's right, now witness my awesome power!"

"Hai!"

The two of us walked out of the restaurant, but not before hearing angry shouts behind us. I felt a bit guilty about doing things like this, but Ojii-san said it was fine since it was in his nature...Plus, I don't have any money in the first place. The two of us wandered the shopping district and I received many things because I was cute.

"Ojii-san, was this really what you wanted to do?" I asked accepting some fish.

"Hohoho, your natural charm works wonders." Ojii-san said holding a bag full of sweets.

"Sou?"

"Ah, what a cute little girl, that kimono looks absolutely adorable on you!"

"Thank you, Nii-san!"

"Do you want some peaches?"

"Can I, even though I don't have any money?"

"Sure, it's not every day a cutie like you comes around."

"Thank you!"

I accepted a bag full of peaches before Ojii-san and I returned home. I was gnawing on a peach listening to the shouting inside the Nura mansion. Ricchan should be home by now, I guess he got worried seeing as I wasn't home. It has only been a week since the attack on Rihan, so I guess it was natural that he was overprotective during this time.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan!" Kubinashi rushed towards us, but stopped seeing the bags in our hands. "Soudaishou, Tsuna-chan, how did you get all of this?" Kubinashi asked with a small sweat drop.

"Everyone in the shopping district called me cute and gave me all this for free. Do you want one?" I asked holding out the bag of peaches.

"Tsunahime has a supreme level of cuteness that it makes you want to get her attention in some way." Ojii-san said with a small smile.

"I understand what you mean, Soudaishou, but you shouldn't take her out during this time. Everyone got worried when she disappeared." Kubinashi said patting the top of my head.

"I'm sorry..." I always enjoyed the feeling of someone patting the top of my head, especially if that person is close to me. It reminds me of...Otou-chan's hand. "I didn't mean to worry anyone." I said a little disappointed when he removed his hand.

"As long as you know, that's right, Rikuo-kun is home. Currently he's arguing with Waka."

"I thought so. Here." I handed him the bags, except one, before running off. "Ricchan, Yoru-kun!"

I ran towards the source of the arguing to see Ricchan and Yoru were tumbling across the dirt, pulling each other's cheeks. The other Youkai were watching with amused expressions, in that group would include Kejourou, Kurotabo, Aotabo, and many of the smaller Youkai. Yuki Onna on the other hand looked torn between getting in between them and giggling. I stared at the two with a blank on my face.

"Those two have no right calling me a child if they do something like this." I said surprising Kurotabo.

"Ah, Tsunahime-chan, I had no idea you returned. Did you enjoy your time with the Soudaishou?" Kurotabo asked staring at me oddly.

"Un, we got a lot of things for free. People kept giving me stuff because I looked really cute in my kimono!" I said happily.

"That's Tsuna-chan's charm point, you can get people to do what you want if you give them a smile." Kejourou said with a smile.

"Sou?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Ah, Tsu!" Ricchan quickly pushed Yoru off him to rush to my side. "You weren't hurt were you? Why did you go out, I told you not to!" Ricchan said making me ashamed of my actions.

"I'm sorry...Ojii-san said it was alright..." I said staring at the ground.

"Oi," I felt two hands grab ahold of my cheeks and pulled them apart. I released a small whine as Yoru pulled on my cheeks. "Who said you can go out without telling me?" Yoru asked as I tried to pull him off.

"Wa-Uwaaahhhh!" I cried when he pulled too hard.

"Let go of Tsu!" Ricchan shouted.

The two returned to their fighting like earlier this time with name-calling. I rubbed at my reddening cheeks, Yoru was too cruel to pull on my cheeks so hard. Kejourou began to giggle while I stared at the two idiots I call my brother and friend.

"Sister Complex!"

"Narcissist!"

"Weakling!"

"Perverted Youkai!"

"Idiot human!"

"Moron!"

"Stupid!"

"I'm going to water Kappa's shell." I said walking off.

"Ah, you won't watch?" Natto-Kozo asked looking at me.

"Why bother, they'll do it again another time." I said grabbing the bucket.

"Rikuo-kun and Waka really do love Tsuna-chan. It's just so cute." Kejourou said before I left.

I ignored the fact I could clearly hear Ricchan and Yoru fighting from Kappa's pond. I turned my head in that direction and I seriously wondered if Kejourou was right about that, why would they fight if they cared about me? A ball of water splash my face and I turned to Kappa who was floating away.

"Tsuna shouldn't have such an expression, you look better with a smile." Kappa said causing me to giggle.

"Thank you, Kappa. Hai, here are some cucumbers." I said holding the bag out.

"Did you get these while you were out?" Kappa asked swimming towards me.

"Un, the lady who owns the stall gave me a lot, but I don't think anyone would enjoy these more than you, Kappa." I said when he took it.

"Thank you, Tsuna." Kappa said already eating one.

"Kappa, what does Yoru-kun look like as a human? I'm curious."

"He can turn into a human for the quarter of the day, but never uses that form."

"Sou?"

"He never had any use for it so he never bothered to use it."

"Eh...I'm curious now..."

"If you ask, he might show you."

"I might do that sometime. Rihan-san looks cool as a human so I was curious if Yoru-kun was the same. I'm going to go see Rihan-san before dinner."

"Rihan-san is still sleeping."

"I know."

I left Kappa's pond to go to Rihan's room. The man hasn't woken up once since that day. Every day, I always find time to sit beside him, waiting for him to wake up. I sat beside the unconscious man and I tried to remember what happened that day. _Why did I black out?_ I thought fiddling with my fingers. I began to get sleepy and I ended up falling asleep while sitting up. I wish he wakes up soon.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Okay, for those who don't understand this is a basic idea of the ages. During chapter 1, Tsuna is 5, Rikuo 7, and Yoru 8. The first chapter takes place in the spring, sometime in April while the attack on Rikuo's and Tsuna's parents take place a few days before Tsuna's birthday, which is half a year ago. Now I know Rihan was killed when canon Rikuo was 5, but this timeline is a little different for a reason. Tsuna and Rikuo's brithdays are still the same, October 14 and September 23. I decided to make Yoru's birthday September 23, the same day as Rikuo just for fun. I'm still trying to figure out how to introduce each character from Hitman Reborn, but I will definably get to it and I will figure out who to introduce first! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Rihan-san...! Uwaaahhhh! I thought you were going to die!" I cried into his chest.

"Tsuna-chan?" Rihan looked pretty confused, it has been three months since he was stabbed. "Why are you crying?" Rihan asked patting my head.

"You almost died...!" I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm sorry...!" I cried tightening my grip on his haori.

"You don't have to apologize. Besides, I'm too stubborn to kick the bucket at a young age." Rihan said ruffling my hair.

"Uwaaahhhh!"

"Now, now, don't cry."

"Rihan-san...!"

I had been forced to leave when someone came in to check the man over. I didn't exactly go happily and it took Yoru walking towards me, grabbing me, and walking away with me over his shoulder. I was not liking this even one bit. I didn't attempt to hurt him so I wasn't too mad. Yoru and I ended up at the sakura tree. The two of us sat at the highest branch, staring at the sky. I was still annoyed about being taken away from Rihan, but I know the man needed to be taken care of.

"Lilies of the Valley." Yoru said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked glancing at him.

"You remind me of the flower."

"How?" I tilted my head to the side. "It's a small white flower, but why do I remind you of them?"

"You're small like the flowers, but you're pure..."

"I still don't get it."

"Okaa-san once told me they mean have many meanings such as humility, chastity, sweetness, and purity. When I first met you...I remember you were clutching some in your hands."

"...Was I?" I closed my eyes trying to remember if I was or not. "I don't remember, but I love the flower."

"...Soaked in blood, clutching those dying flowers...Despite all that, you were still so innocent...it's pretty pathetic."

"Hey!"

"...It's not what you think." Yoru flicked my forehead. "Oyaji will be fine, he doesn't need you hovering over him."

"...Meanie..."

"..." Yoru's forehead was suddenly against mine and I stared into his eyes. "Stop focusing on Oyaji, I'll get angry otherwise."

"I don't get it."

"You're really stupid sometimes."

Yoru suddenly disappeared and I blinked a few times. That's when I had realized that I was stuck in the sakura tree without any way of getting down. Normally Yoru would carry me back down, but this time he left me up here on purpose. That's...when I began panicking. I didn't feel safe up here without Yoru.

"YORU-KUN!"

X-X-X-X

"...Rihan-san, do you remember when you took Ricchan and I in?" I looked up at him. Currently, I'm hugging him as he sat in bed. I have a bad feeling about today. "I don't remember that day, but I have nightmares of it sometimes."

"You're still a kid, you shouldn't be forced to remember such things."

"I know I'm a kid...but I want to remember...I don't remember...who hurt my family, who hurt Ricchan...!"

"They were bad Youkai, that's all you need to know."

"...I want to...I want to remember...I don't and that's what scares me..."

"...I'm sure it does. Why don't you go find Rikuo, I'm sure he's worried. You've been spending almost every day in here with me."

"No way." I tightened my grip on his clothing. "Rihan-san got hurt...I don't want to see my precious people hurt again."

"I'll be fine, now go on. If you keep coming here I'm sure Yoru's gonna get jealous."

"Why's that?"

"Hahahahaha, you'll have to find out yourself."

"Rihan-san...I have a bad feeling..."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Tsuna-chan. Now, go find your brother."

"But...!"

"No buts."

Rihan carried me out and dropped me outside his door gently. I sat on the ground for a minute before walking off. Ricchan has been worried about me, but when he gets too worried, he tends to get clingy. That clinginess is what causes me to end up near him until it was time for bed. Ricchan is such a doting brother, it's nice sometimes, but right now...something in the pit of my stomach is telling me something happened to my dear brother. He should be back by now, he should be home by now.

"Yuki Onna!" I approached the girl once I spotted her. "Have you seen Ricchan?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"No, is he not back yet?" Yuki Onna asked with a small tilt of her head.

"Don't know, should be, but I haven't heard him call my name yet." I answered walking beside her.

Yuki Onna and I were outside playing a ball game while I waited for Ricchan. Every minute that passed only increased the dark feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. When it got dark...I knew Ricchan wasn't coming home any time soon, that something had happened to my precious brother.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Some of the smaller Youkai were rushing towards me. "It's Rikuo!"

"Ricchan?"

I followed them to the living room where the only TV in the entire mansion was located. I stared at the screen with wide eyes and I felt my heart drop. He...no...Please, oh god, no...Ricchan! I fell to my knees covering my mouth with my hands. I rushed for the door, but an arm grabbed me around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoru asked staring down at me.

"Ricchan! I have to get to Ricchan!" I shouted struggling in his arms.

"What can you do, a human girl?" Yoru asked placing my feet back on the ground.

"...Ricchan...he's the only family I have left...he's my big brother..." I began to cry and I grabbed Yoru's sleeve. "Please, please, do something! I can't...I can't lose him too!" I shouted.

"Tsunahime, you know very well we can't risk being seen by humans." Ojii-san said coming out of nowhere.

"Ojii-san! Ricchan is my brother, if I lose him...If I lose him too then I don't want to live anymore! I lost my parents, if I lose him, I rather not live." I shouted falling to my knees.

"What can you expect us to do, human girl. Youkai saving humans is preposterous." I stared at the Youkai who said this. Mokugyo Daruma, I remember him years ago, he didn't like the fact Rihan took us in. "Your situation is special because a dangerous enemy was in Nura territory and Rihan-sama felt responsible for the two of you. Rihan-sama cannot do anything now while he is forced to stay within the Nura clan walls."

"...You might not care about my brother...but he risked his life for mine during that attack..." I glared at the man, tears going down my cheeks. "His life means more to me than anyone else."

"Is that so then how about a deal?"

"Yoru...kun?" I stared at the boy. "What do you mean, what kind of deal?"

"I'm saying." Yoru grabbed my arm pulling me towards me, our faces inches apart. "Become mine and any wish of yours will be fulfilled."

"Become...yours...?"

"If you become mine, I'll save your brother right now."

"..." I rubbed at my eyes and I nodded my head. "Please...I'll give you whatever you want! Just save Ricchan!"

"You have yourself a deal, Tsuna."

"Waka...!"

X-X-X-X

I held onto Yoru's sleeve as we went to save Ricchan and his schoolmates. A white mask covered my face, hiding my identity. I couldn't see very well through the slits so I held onto the boy to know where I'm going.

"Ricchan..." I said searching for the boy.

"Calm down, he's fine. We got here just in time." Yoru noticed one of the scarier Youkai near the other children. "Stop that already, you guys are scary looking." Yoru said pulling me under his arm.

"Y...oru..." I wasn't too sure how I could hear Ricchan's whisper. "T-Tsu..." Ricchan said staring right at us.

"Ricchan...He's alive..." I tightened my grip on Yoru's kimono. "I'm glad...I'm so glad...!"

"Hey, you guys better close your eyes. You might not want to see something so scary." Yoru was smirking, I just know it. "Hurry and deal with these traitors. They attempted to harm someone under the protection of the Nura clan. Not to mention, I heard something I never wanted to hear today because of them."

"Yes, Waka!"

"Gagoze, you're a pitiful bastard of a Youkai." Yoru tightened his grip on my shoulder as we approached the Youkai that caused this. "Preying on the defenseless, especially one we're protecting, someone like you doesn't deserve the title of Sandaime."

"Protecting a pair of human children, they're better off as my dinner!"

"You...You think you can just kill my brother...because of that...?!" I was getting angry, really angry. "I can't forgive you...!"

"Tsuna, stop it." I looked up at Yoru and he was just staring at the Youkai with a blank look on my face. "Gagoze, you're calling my future wife dinner. I don't take that comment lightly."

"...Future wife...?"

"Future...You plan on taking a human as your bride! That's pathetic!"

"Don't insult Yoru-kun!" I stepped out of Yoru's protective grip. "Compared to you...he's much stronger than you'll ever be! You harm children, the weak, someone like you...is trash!"

"I'll enjoy this!"

"Don't touch her."

Yoru was suddenly in front of me when Gagoze lunged for me. He cut the Youkai in half. He flicked the blood of the katana in his hand and he turned to me. He grabbed the mask covering my face and he lifted it up so only he could see my face. I felt lucky Ricchan and his schoolmates were standing behind me so they couldn't get a good look even if they were near me.

"Tsuna, from now on...You're never allowed to say you wish to die."

"Un...I promised didn't I?" I gave him a small smile. "I'll become yours if you save Ricchan. If you ask, I swear I won't say it again. Thank you, Yoru-kun..."

"Good." Yoru pulled the mask back down. "Come, the night is ending. It's time for us to return home."

"Yes, Yoru-kun!"

I looked at Ricchan and I gave him a small wave. There were many other children near him so they wouldn't know who I was waving to. I grabbed Yoru's arm and we left with the others. I'm grateful to Yoru for saving my brother...I'll do what I can to ensure I pay him back for this.

X-X-X-X

"Ricchan!" I opened the door to my brother's room. I stared at my 12-year-old brother, he's currently dressed for school. "Oh, you're ready after all." I said with a tiny smile.

"Tsu, you know you should knock when you come in." Ricchan said standing up.

"Sorry, sorry. I made breakfast so please hurry and come downstairs. If you don't, you won't be able to eat before school!" I said before shutting the door.

I walked away from my brother's room and I quickly hurried to the dining room. I opened the door and I stared for a minute before getting angry. All my hard work down the drain because two certain Youkai couldn't be nice for once and leave Ricchan's breakfast alone.

"Yoru-kun! Ojii-san! That's Ricchan's breakfast! You bullies, I worked hard to make that!" I shouted kneeling down beside Yoru.

"Not my fault, he's slow as hell." Yoru said as I snatched his tray away from the two.

"Tsunahime's cooking certainly has gotten better." Ojii-san said giving me a small smile.

"Compliments get you nowhere." I was trying to do something nice for Ricchan because he was working hard lately. "You're both so mean..." I said replacing my tray with Ricchan's.

"What did Ojii-san and Yoru do this time?" Ricchan asked entering the dining room.

"Nothing! Hurry up and eat before you're late for school!" I said sitting down.

"Now that he's up, I'm going to bed. Night." Yoru said disappearing into thin air.

"I hate when he does that." Ricchan said staring at the open door.

"He's been doing this ever since he learned to do it. I think he likes showing off."

"I wonder why..."

"Ricchan, please stop. He saved you even if I did agree to be his. I'm happy you're alive."

"Tsu...Really, you didn't have to do that though."

"Ricchan, if you died that night..." I stared down at my lap thinking about the words I had said. I swore to Yoru that I wouldn't say those words again and I intend to keep that promise. "...Well, let's not think about it anymore. The past is the past. Before you return from school, Rihan-san, Yoru-kun, and I are going shopping. We may not be back until it's dinner time."

"School shopping?"

"You know I don't actually attend school, I'm home schooled, remember. No, Yoru-kun insisted I should have my own kimonos so he's taking me shopping for some new ones."

"Rihan-san is going isn't he?"

"Yes, but it's because Rihan-san doesn't completely trust Yoru-kun with me..."

"I don't trust him with you."

"Ricchan…"

"It's true."

"I know." I moved to sit beside my brother and I hugged him. "Love you, Onii-chan."

"Love you too, Tsu."

Ricchan quickly finished his breakfast before leaving and I quickly left to follow him to the door. I had been smiling as I was watching my brother leave for school. Once he was out of sight, I looked to my right to stare at Yoru.

"Yoru-kun, you know I hate it when you try to sneak up on me." I said puffing out my cheeks.

"It never works. Your intuition has gotten stronger." Yoru said as I approached him.

"You were in the room the entire time, you only opened the door to make Ricchan think you left. Did you get jealous?" I asked grabbing hold of his sleeve.

"I see no reason to do so." I covered my mouth with my sleeve to stop my giggles. "Don't laugh, Tsuna." Yoru said giving me a blank stare.

"I remember you were jealous of our relationship before. Are you not going to sleep?"

"I am." Yoru tucked something behind my ear and he kissed my forehead. "Night."

"Sleep well, Yoru-kun."

He left and I pulled what he tucked behind my ear off. It's a camellia blossom, the meaning...love. I tried not to smile, but failed. I kissed the petals before tucking it back behind my ear. I wasn't too sure if I was in love with Yoru, but he is important to me. I don't understand the romantic type of love, but I don't think I would mind being in love with Yoru. He's a good person...Youkai...and he's always kind to me, a bit mean, but kind.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Tsuna has official unlocked her Hyper Intuition! I did a timeskip to advance the story faster, but to also introduce Tsu's Guardians a bit sooner. I'm torn between Gokudera and Hibari in who to introduce first. Gokudera is like an adorable puppy that will follow Tsuna everywhere while Hibari is like the silent yet dangerous protector! While I love the other Guardians, I already have a general idea how I'll introduce them. I'll put up a poll so be sure to vote.


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Yoru-kun..." I said holding my hands against my chest.

"It'll hurt a bit, so don't move too much." Yoru said behind me.

"I know that..." I muttered with a small pout.

"Tsuna, I'm doing it."

"Hm...! It...hurts...!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay..."

"You two...Yoru, don't tie Tsuna-chan's obi so tight. You'll suffocate the girl."

"Shut up, Oyaji!"

"Yoru-kun doesn't know how to tie an obi very well...I can't breathe..."

"I'm trying, stop complaining!"

"So, why the sudden urge to know how to tie an obi, Yoru?"

"If I know how to put it on, I'll know how to take it off faster."

"Pervert..."

"Yoru, you're not allowed to touch Tsuna-chan until you end up married."

"Didn't stop you from touching Okaa-san, did it?"

"Yoru!"

"I'm...going to die...can't...breathe..."

"Tsuna, just take the obi off."

"Here, don't move. I'll tie it properly for you."

Rihan undid my obi and retied it so it was tight, but it didn't suffocate me. I released a small sigh of relief before walking away from the two arguing men. Yoru was arguing about Rihan being the same as him while Rihan was teasing Yoru about being unable to tie an obi. The Youkai store clerk, a cat Youkai, was giggling as she helped me pick out another kimono.

"It seems Sandaime is quite smitten with you, Tsunahime-sama."

"..." My cheeks were burning. "I know...that...Yoru-kun...is also precious to me."

"Tsunahime-sama, you're just so cute! Why don't we pick out a nice hair accessory to go with that kimono, I'll wave the fee just for you!"

"Eh...Is that okay?"

"Un, un! That sakura pattern kimono would look lovely on you! Now if we use this sakura kanzashi it would look absolutely stunning on you! Come, come, let's try it on!"

"E-Eh?!"

I was pushed into the changing room and the cat Youkai helped me get dressed in the sakura pattern kimono, the base has many shades of red. The obi she picked it is dark pink and she tied it into a butterfly knot with the rest falling to the ground. My hair is quickly tied into a half bun, the kanzashi placed at the base of the bun, the long string of fake flowers fell down the right side of my head.

"I knew it! You look absolutely adorable!"

"Hey, Tsuna, we-" Yoru stopped and stared at me, his eyes so wide. "...Tsuna..."

"What's wrong, Yoru-kun?" I approached the older male. I placed my hand against his forehead. "Your face is red, are you getting sick?"

"Tsuna..."

"Hiiieee!" Yoru grabbed me, carrying me in his arms. "Yoru-kun, what are you doing?!"

"Oyaji, I'm going home first. Pay for Tsuna's clothes, later."

"Yoru!"

Yoru left without another word and I had no idea where we were going. He definably wasn't going home, I know the path we were going to get to the kimono shop, but we weren't going home because Yoru is taking a completely different route.

"Where are going, Yoru-kun?" I asked as Yoru continued to walk.

"Somewhere." Yoru answered not looking at me.

"Yoru-kun...aren't we going home?"

"We will...we'll go home afterwards."

"Yoru-kun..."

"We're here."

"Isn't this...the botanical garden near the park?"

"Yeah."

"It's closed right now, isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"...We're breaking in, aren't we?"

"Sure are."

"Yoru-kun..."

Yoru entered through one of the windows open at the top of the roof. Once we got in...I'm surprised how pretty it looks when it's dark. There were no lights so the moonlight was the only thing lighting the inside of the garden. Yoru put me down and I held onto his sleeves as I looked around. I spotted the lilies of the valley and I immediately detached myself from Yoru to see them.

"I just love these flowers." I said touching the small flowers.

"I'm glad." Yoru said standing behind me.

"So, why did we come here?" I asked titling my head to the side.

"...Four years ago I asked you to become mine. You know when a Youkai becomes 13 he is recognized as an adult. I'm already 14, but I want to know, do you love me? Don't say it's because I saved your brother either."

"...Alright...I am grateful to you for saving Ricchan, but I love Yoru-kun as well. I'm still young so I don't know what kind of love it is, but it's a bit different I feel for everyone else. Ricchan is my big brother so I love him very much. Rihan-san is like another father to me. Ojii-san is like my own grandfather. The other Youkai at the Nura mansion are precious to me and are like good friends. Yoru-kun...It's not like the love I have for them, so I'm not sure what it is."

"...Tsuna, don't move."

"Okay."

"How do you feel when I do this?" Yoru pulled me to his chest, hugging me from the front. His mouth is near my ear. "Does your heart beat faster?"

"U-Un...!" It was embarrassing when he does stuff like this! "W-What does that have to do it with it?"

"How about when I do this?" Yoru grabbed my wrist, kissing my palm while staring into my eyes. My face began to heat up. "You're turning red, how cute."

"Y-Yoru-kun...!"

"I love you."

"...I-I t-think I do...too..." I hid my face in his chest, trying to hide my burning face. "...suki..."

"Tsuna, look up."

"H-Hai...?" I looked up, my chin against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"You're too cute."

Yoru kissed me and I began to stutter. I quickly ran away, not wanting to be teased by the Youkai boy anymore. I was sure he wasn't behind me as I wandered the garden alone. I stared at a few of the flowers when a bright light hit me. I shielded my eyes with my sleeve and I quickly realized it was the security guard.

"A-A girl...?"

"Don't move."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and the guard released a startled shout. I was about to say something to Yoru, but he covered my mouth with his hand. The guard quickly ran off and Yoru released my mouth.

"This is why I wanted you to stay near me, you end up being seen by humans if I'm not nearby." Yoru said tightening his grip on my waist when I tried to move away.

"Yoru-kun...It's hard to move like this." I said putting my hands over his.

"I don't mind."

"I do...I'm tired, let's go home now."

"Alright, but I want one thing."

"Hai?"

"Kiss me."

"E-Eh?!"

"One kiss."

"...Mou..." I turned around and I kissed his cheek. "I-Is that good enough?"

"Next time, it should be like this." Yoru kissed me on the lips and I began to stutter. "Such a nice shade of red, let's go home then."

"S-Stupid Yoru-kun! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Yes, yes, let's go."

"Hiieee!"

Yoru picked me up suddenly, causing me to scream out. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and I shut my eyes when I felt the wind hit me. I glanced up at Yoru's face and I think...Yeah, I might just love him as well. Yoru glanced down at me and he gave me a raised brow.

"Why are you staring at me?" Yoru asked putting me down once we were within walking distance of the Nura mansion.

"Yoru-kun...suki..." I said before rushing to the gates.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

"I'm home! Ricchan!"

"Tsuna!"

I ignored Yoru's shout as I made my way into the mansion. I quickly ran off to find Ricchan and I found him within seconds. I tackled hugged him from behind and I nuzzled his neck. Ricchan, not expecting my sudden appearance, ended up falling forward with me on his back.

"Tsuna, why didn't you return with Rihan-san? You look adorable, by the way." Ricchan said as I sat beside him.

"Ricchan, I haven't done my homework yet so please help me!" I said with a wide smile.

"Don't be so happy about that. What did you not complete?"

"It's math! I don't like it at all!"

"Alright, bring it down and I'll help you the best I can."

"Yay!"

I quickly ran to my room to grab my books so Ricchan can help me out. I am registered in a nearby elementary school, but I don't attend school. One of the teachers is stubborn so I have to complete a packet every month to prove I am keeping up with my schoolwork. If I'm not, then that teacher will complain to the principal and the principal will end up talking with Rihan which I do not want. I didn't want to become a bother to the man, so I put away a bit of time each day to study. If I don't get something, I ask Ricchan when he gets home, the same for Yuki Onna seeing she goes to school as well...I'm almost certain Ricchan doesn't know that Yoru had Yuki Onna and Aotabo watch over him. I completed my schoolwork with Ricchan's help and I was more than happy that I finished. Now I don't have to worry about not getting it done.

X-X-X-X

"Thanks for taking me again, Kubinashi-san." I said fixing my ribbon.

"It's no problem, Tsuna-chan." Kubinashi said fixing his scarf.

"Normally I would ask Rihan-san or Ricchan will drop it off, but Ricchan's busy helping his friends out and Rihan-san is tired from taking care of some loose ends before handing the position of head to Yoru-kun." Even when I go out, I will never wear anything, but a kimono. I just feel more comfortable in them. "Kubinashi-san...are you sure you'll be okay? You won't lose your head, will you?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I won't, I won't, don't worry about it so much."

"Last time you left with me, you had to chase after your head...The wind can be strong, so please be careful!"

"I know, Tsuna-chan." Kubinashi patted the top of my head. "I'm sure Yoru-sama will become worried when you return home. Let's finish this errand quickly before returning."

"Hai!"

As always, I ended up attracting a few stares from the students from the elementary school. Kubinashi was waiting for me at the front gate while I went to the teacher's office to drop off my packets. I wasn't happy when the man started ranting how I should really be in school instead of being homeschooled. This is one reason why I asked Kubinashi to stay at the gate and why I asked him to come by instead. Ricchan's always scolded by this man about me when he can't do much about my opinion of being my schooling and Rihan ended up the same way, but worse since he's my guardian.

"I don't understand why Nura-san insists it's alright for you to be homeschooled. A young girl should interact with those her own age."

"Excuse me, Hirano-san, but I must be going now. Have a nice day."

I quickly turned and left without another word. The man annoyed me, he annoyed me quite a bit. I didn't like him, but he's just saying what he feels is right. I didn't even get halfway down the hall when I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry, excuse me." I said walking around the group of boys.

I quickly walked down the stairs two at a time and I got to the shoe locker where my geta were located. I changed my shoes and I rushed to the gate where Kubinashi was waiting. The two of us returned home soon after and I ended up finding a very interesting article when I returned home. Yoru was more than amused when he read about it while I wanted to ensure Ricchan never found out about it.

"So...a Youkai is haunting a botanical garden?" Natto-Kozo asked as I covered my face with my hands.

"This drawing reminds me of someone..." Kurotabo said staring at the picture.

"It's Tsuna." Yoru inputted before disappearing.

"Eh!?"

"It does look like Tsuna-chan now that we look it at it. Wasn't she wearing a kimono of this pattern when she returned with Waka?"

"Ricchan can't find out about this! I'm serious! If Ricchan finds out about this..." All of us fell silent thinking about what Ricchan would not only say, but do, especially since it involves me. "...Let's...hide it from him the best we can..."

"Quickly! Dispose of the evidence!"

"Burn it! Burn it!"

The smaller Youkai and I were scrambling to find something to burn the magazines using. We only had a short amount of time until Ricchan returns home. We quickly found some wood and matches and we burned all the magazines involving the mysterious Youkai from the botanical garden, aka me although I wasn't a Youkai. Ricchan got angry with us later when he returned home. The smaller Youkai and I were roasting marshmallows when he returned and he wasn't pleased with the fact we were burning stuff in the backyard. None of us mentioned the article involving me nor did we mention what we were burning.

"Really, Tsu, you shouldn't have done this. You could have gotten hurt." Ricchan said leading me to my room.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled.

"Tsu, I told you that playing with fire is dangerous, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"I'm sorry..."

"Did you take your pills yet?"

"No..."

"Then I'll get you a glass of water."

"Ricchan, I don't like taking them..."

"...I'll tell you why you need to take them when I come back. We'll go for a walk."

"Okay..."

Ricchan wasn't normally this serious. I just hope...whatever he's going to tell me won't affect how we see one another. Ricchan returns with the water and I took it from him to swallow the two pills. I never liked the taste of them, it tasted weird, not like food, but...it makes me feel...strange.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

I still think of canon Tsuna's Guardians as my Tsu's and it shouldn't matter if Tsu is going to be Decimo or not to have Guardians. Ricchan may have his own Guardians, but I'm still thinking about that since I dislike adding random OCs that wouldn't have too big of a role or be too involved. Tsu may have agreed to be Yoru's future wife, but that doesn't mean it would matter to Vongola. I already know which chapter to introduce Hibari/Gokudera, but please vote! I seriously cannot decide on which one to pick since I love both too much to just choose one! TTmTT well, until next time, bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

"T-That's impossible...! How can that be, Ricchan?!" I asked staring at my brother with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Otou-san and Okaa-san told me before they were..." Ricchan frowned when I backed away from his touch. "Tsu, I didn't want to tell you until you were ten for a reason." Ricchan said looking quite depressed.

"Then those pills..."

"They suppress it. It's the only way to hide ourselves, so we can continue to live the life we currently live."

"...What are we going to tell Yoru-kun...?"

"We don't."

"I want to."

"Tsu, we can't tell him. Rihan-san knows, but we can't allow too many people to know. The less, the better."

"Ricchan...I...I can't believe this..." I stared down at my lap. "All this time...All this time we did have family...we're...not even..."

"...I'll contact him...if you wanted to meet him."

"...I don't...want anything to change..."

"Tsu..."

"I'm...I don't want anything to change, Ricchan! This...This only makes me feel as if I lost you too! Keeping such a huge secret from me...It's like...You don't even trust me...I don't want to meet him! I don't want to meet any of them!"

"Tsu, don't say that!"

"I will, because I know now that...That we're...Ricchan...We're not even..."

"I know, Tsu." Ricchan pulled me towards him, his hand against the back of my head. "That doesn't change the fact you're my precious little sister. As siblings, I'll always be there to protect you...to the best of my ability."

"Ricchan..."

"Don't worry, Tsu. I won't let anyone...use you..."

"I'm scared..."

"It's okay to be...I'm scared too."

I was shivering as I was hugging my brother. I can't believe...all this time...the life I was living before...was a lie...Ricchan...he's doing his best to protect me even now. He's doing his best to protect me and I can't do anything about the threat towards me. The threat that would eventually ruin the peaceful life we're currently living.

X-X-X-X

I silently weaved the flowers on my lap into a chain. I was bored and my mind kept wandering towards the conversation I had with Ricchan last month. I released a small sigh as I placed the messy flower chain to the side. I turned my gaze upwards to the sky.

"I wonder if I'm like a wilting flower..." I muttered tucking my hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yoru asked appearing behind me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I answered giving him a small smile.

"Don't lie to me." Yoru sat down beside me and I noticed he was drinking. It wasn't unusual for him to be drinking, he started once he became an 'adult'. "You know I don't like it."

"I'm sorry...but..." I thought back to the conversation with Ricchan. "...Yoru-kun...it turns out we actually have relatives...in Italy...Hahaha...All this time...I thought I didn't have any other family, but Ricchan...Ricchan knew along too...Is it pathetic...to think...they don't care?"

"It's not. If I was your family, I would do whatever in my power to make sure you're protected. I will do so now because you're my future wife."

"...Why did you choose me?" I tilted my head to the side. "I'm just a girl Rihan-san took in...what's so special about me?"

"Do you want to know?" Yoru grabbed a strand of my hair giving me a sly smile. "Shall I whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"

"H-Hiiieeee! Yoru-kun, you pervert!"

"You're so cute." Yoru pulled me onto his lap and I struggled to get off him. I gave up after a minute seeing as he's so much stronger. He rested his head on top of my own. "Your smile."

"E-Eh?"

"When you smile, it's hard not to look at you. Your smiles are absolutely stunning, your smiles are brighter than the sun itself." The heat began to pool in my cheeks as Yoru nuzzled my neck. "You always do such nice things without taking into consideration about yourself. You're my own personal sun, Tsuna."

"Y-Yoru-kun...S-Stop...!"

"I love you." Yoru kissed the back of my neck. "That's why I want you by my side, for as long as possible."

"YORU! RELEASE TSU NOW!"

I suddenly found myself in the arms of my older brother's arms. Both males were glaring at one another and I swore I saw there was lighting flashing between the two. I was still blushing and I could still feel Yoru's breath on my neck. Yoru stood up towering over my older brother and I could feel Ricchan's grip tighten around me.

"I might not like it, but Tsu's decision to marry you...is one thing I can't interfere with. I want her happiness more than anything, the thing I can't stand is that you tease her at every turn! Don't trample on my little sister's pure feelings!" Ricchan shouted pointing at the male.

"Who said I was trampling on Tsuna's feelings?" Yoru asked giving Ricchan a cold stare.

"R-Ricchan...Yoru-kun..." I said not liking their stares.

"Tsu's only 10 years old. I won't interfere if she thinks she's in love, but that doesn't mean I can't prevent her from experiencing hardships."

"I won't let her experience any more negative feelings." Yoru looked pissed now. "Tsuna cares for you more than you think..."

"Yoru-kun...Please..." I gave him a stare, hoping he would stop speaking. "...no more..."

"...Fine." Yoru looked away. "Tsuna, I'll make it so you'll only look at me...as a man and a lover."

"Y-Yoru-kun!"

Yoru disappeared and I covered my reddening cheeks with my hands. Ricchan wasn't too pleased seeing as he hugged me even tighter. I quickly escaped from Ricchan's grasp before he ends up ranting. When Ricchan gets angry, he rants, when he rants he'll get into Yoru's face, and when that happens, the two end up fighting because Yoru just loves messing with Ricchan. Sometimes, I wonder if Yoru actually likes Ricchan more than me because he's always picking on Ricchan when he and Ricchan are near me. Those two need to learn how to get along, every day they have at least four fights/arguments, not exactly the best thing to listen to when it involves me and I'm between the two.

X-X-X-X

"Yoru-kun, you realize that Ricchan will be angry with you for quite some time, right?" I asked standing behind the drinking boy.

"Does it matter?" Yoru asked coolly.

"Sometimes, I think you like my Nii-chan more than you do me." I hid my giggles behind my hands when Yoru did a spit take. He looked at me horrified of the thought. "I'm only joking, Yoru-kun." I said sitting down beside him.

"Hm..." Yoru hummed looking away.

"...Why do the two of you fight so often?"

"You love your brother, to the point of giving up yourself to protect him."

"So you got jealous...have you always been jealous?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Yoru continued to drink as I covered my mouth with my hands to prevent myself from laughing. Yoru didn't seem very pleased about this as he grabbed ahold of my cheek to pinch it. I grabbed his wrist trying to get him to release and he did, my cheek hurt more than it usually did when he pinches it.

"Ricchan's home now, I'm going to go ask him to help me with my school work." I was still rubbing my sore cheek. "See you later, Yoru-kun." I said rushing off.

I got to the front door in time to see Ricchan was telling the Youkai to stay away from his school tonight. Something stinks of suspicious activity, what is he doing? I quickly appeared in front of Ricchan and I stared at him for a while. Ricchan reeled back, surprised I was suddenly in front of him.

"Ricchan, what are you planning?" I asked grabbing his sleeve.

"Nothing at all! Why do you say that?!" Ricchan asked clearly panicking.

"Ricchan...I'll go to Rihan-san."

"Tsu..." Ricchan released a small sigh. "Fine, I'm going to go 'Youkai' hunting with the people from my club."

"That weird squad with the seaweed head leader?"

"Tsu!"

"I don't like him, he picked on Ricchan four years ago..."

"His name is Kiyotsugu, Tsu. Don't be mean."

"I don't like him..." I was pouting, Ricchan is too nice sometimes...well, it's not like I hate him, I just don't like him very much because of how he treated Ricchan a long time ago. "...Ricchan is too nice...but that's what I love about Ricchan. I'll take care of it, Ricchan."

"Thanks, Tsu...tomorrow, why don't the two of us go visit Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

"Un!"

I hugged my older brother and he ruffled my hair affectionately. I haven't gone to their grave in so long! I should really make it a habit to go and tell them how things are going, I'm sure they're always worrying about us. I'm pretty sure our father would strangle Yoru...if he was alive. When I pulled away, I didn't release his hand and I dragged him to my room.

X-X-X-X

"Tsu! How long did you know Yuki Onna and Aotabo were guarding me?!" Ricchan asked once he returned home.

"Since the tunnel incident also you never asked." I answered sipping my tea.

"Tsu...!" Ricchan said giving me a scary look.

"I didn't do anything wrong...did I?" I asked looking as cute as possible.

"Really...You could get away with murder just by giving someone that look..." Ricchan said patting the top of my head.

"Tee hee!"

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. You're hanging out with Yoru too much."

"Ricchan, let's go visit, Okaa-chan and Otou-chan. You promised after all!"

"I know, I know. I never break my promises."

"Yay! I made a lunch and everything! Let's go, let's go! Ricchan and I are leaving now, we'll be back later!"

"Tsu, don't pull me so hard!"

X-X-X-X

"Okaa-chan! Otou-chan! It's been a while!" I said cheerfully.

"It has been a long time since the two of us came here." Ricchan said kneeling down.

The two of us got to work scrubbing off the dirt and grime covering the graves. I got rid of the weeds and I poured some water over the graves once we finished. Ricchan left to put back the cleaning supplies while I arranged the flowers in front of the graves. I hugged my knees, staring at their names.

"Ricchan told me, about who we are...about Otou-chan's side of the family. You know, I'm a little afraid...but as long as I have Ricchan beside me then I'll be fine! Oh, I haven't told you about Yoru-kun yet! He's the same as always...Okaa-chan, I really hope I can have a loving marriage like with you and Otou-chan!"

Ricchan returned while I was talking about random things. The two of us left to go have lunch and I was waiting for him to say something about my cooking. Ricchan, obviously noticing my stare, laughed a bit nervously before eating. He seemed surprised and I wonder if I messed up somewhere.

"Tsu, you've gotten a lot better! Your cooking is just as good as Okaa-san's!" Ricchan stated with wide eyes.

"Really? Yay!" I cheered.

Ricchan made me so pleased with his answer that I'll definably work harder in order to become a better cook than Okaa-chan! Ricchan wanted to stay in Namimori for a little longer to visit our old house, but I didn't know why. I didn't like the thought of returning...returning home without Okaa-chan and Otou-chan. Our home in Namimori, we haven't entered it since our parent's death.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Ricchan said opening the front door.

"It's dusty..." I whined covering my nose.

"We should get around to cleaning it...Why don't you stay outside, I'll be a moment."

"Hai..."

I waited outside while Ricchan went inside to fetch something. I jumped when I heard something loud fall inside. I would have gone inside, if I didn't start sneezing. Dust escaped the inside of the house, coming out causing my constant sneezing. I heard someone else sneezing and Ricchan came out, a box in his arms.

"What-chuu!" I sneezed covering my nose.

"It-chuu!" Ricchan sneezed.

The two of us continued to sneeze even after the front door was closed. I struggled to stop sneezing, but it was not working. Ricchan and I were still sneezing even when we got to the station, well, Ricchan stopped after we got onto the train, but I was still sneezing. I didn't like dust very well, it always irritated my nose and I couldn't stop sneezing even if I wanted to. I managed to stop after ten minutes and I rubbed at my now reddening nose.

"I don't like dust..." I said pulling my hand away.

"I know, I know." Ricchan patted the top of my head. "I just wanted to bring this back." Ricchan said with a small smile.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"Okaa-san's photo album."

"Ah! A photo album...that's sounds really nice...I wonder if I can start one..."

"Do you want to?"

"Un! Un! I want to take pictures of everyone and I want to remember all the good things!"

"Then before we head back to the mansion, we'll go buy you a digital camera."

"Yay! I love you so much, Ricchan!"

"Love you too, Tsu."

As promised, Ricchan bought me a plain silver digital camera. I was pleased as I carried it in my hands, a big smile on my face. When the two of us returned to the Nura household, we went to our room. I wasn't too surprised when Yoru came in unannounced, he tended to seek me out when I don't seek him out after returning home.

"What's this?" Yoru asked hugging me from behind.

"A photo album! Look, this is me when I was born!" I said pointing at said picture.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stay so close to my sister." Ricchan said glaring at Yoru.

"Ricchan looks so cute as a little kid!" I squealed looking at said picture.

"Why are you not bothered by him doing this to you?" Ricchan asked pulling me to his side.

"Bothered by what now?" I asked giving my brother a curious stare.

"Forget it...Here, this is Okaa-san and Otou-san during their wedding day."

"Waaahhh! Okaa-chan looks so pretty! I wish I could wear a pretty wedding dress like this..."

"Okaa-san's wedding dress is in her room. When you get older, you can wear it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"A western dress...It would suit you, Tsuna."

"Do you think so? That makes me happy! I think Yoru-kun would look nice in western clothing too!"

"...You're so cute, Tsuna."

Yoru tried kissing me, but Ricchan was quick to pull me out the way. I tried not to laugh when I saw the two were giving the other death glares. I turned my gaze away from the two fighting males to the pictures. I ran my thumb across the pictures, wondering if Okaa-chan and Otou-chan are proud of me...if they're happy with how I've grown up.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Hello all~! Now this chapter was pretty cute, but I would have loved to mess with Yoru and Rikuo a bit more. Well, there will be more teasing in the next chapter. Also, the mysteries that surround our cute little Sawada siblings will not be revealed for quite some time. There will definably be hints, but you'll have to piece them together yourself. There was already one hint in a chapter before this one, but it's up to you to find out what it is! Well, until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

"I said no, Yoru-kun!" I shouted walking away from the stubborn male.

"Tsuna." Yoru said following me close behind me.

"No!" I shouted moving a bit faster.

"Tsuna, if you keep this up you'll-" I tripped, falling on my face. "-fall...Does it hurt?" Yoru asked helping me up.

"It does...!" I whined holding my nose.

"Tsuna."

My face turned bright red when Yoru kissed me when my guard was down. I buried my face in his chest, trying to hide my reddening face. Yoru was laughing and I lightly punched him in the shoulder. I was surprised when someone pulled me out of Yoru's grip and I was pulled against a broad chest. I looked up to see a familiar face of a certain bird Youkai.

"Zen-kun!" I said happily.

"Hime-chan, it's been a while. Has Yoru been picking on you?" Zen asked giving me a kind smile.

"You know he always picks on me!" I said pulling out of his grasp.

"There, there." Zen said patting my head.

"Why are you here, Zen?" Yoru asked pulling me into his arms.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Zen asked as I began squirming in Yoru's arms.

"It is when you yell at me for messing with Tsuna." Yoru said tightening his grip.

"Mou, Yoru-kun, don't be mean to Zen-kun!" I pulled out of Yoru's grasp, grabbing Zen's sleeve. "Zen-kun, shall we go to the tea room? Also, have you been eating well, sleeping well, you feel fine, right?" I asked tugging him along.

"Yes, Hime-chan. I've been fine, no need to fuss over me." Zen said with a small laugh.

"Mou, I should because the last time I saw you, you left coughing blood! You should take better care of yourself!" I scolded.

Yoru followed behind us, quite irritated. I fussed over Zen when he began coughing, but he just waved my concern off. I left after fussing over the bird Youkai to fetch some tea. I pretended I didn't hear the one sided argument as I left, really, Yoru was just too overprotective. I might fuss over Zen, but it's not like I love him. Zen's family too...I just wish Yoru realize I only saw him like I see Ricchan, a big brother.

"Yoru-kun, Zen-kun, tea~!" I sang carrying the tray in.

"Hime-chan, you didn't have to trouble yourself with fetching the tea." Zen said as if Yoru wasn't giving him a death glare.

"Mou, it'd take too long to have someone else do it! Besides, I've been practicing!" I said excitedly.

"Hm...You've certainly gotten better." Zen said sipping his tea.

"Really...That makes me happy!" I said when Yoru grabbed me.

"Tsuna, don't tempt me." Yoru said pulling me onto his lap.

"E-Eh? What did I do?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yoru, it's not good to pick on Hime-chan." Zen said as Yoru rested his head on top of mine.

"I didn't do anything." I muttered sipping my tea.

"Tsuna, I said don't tempt me." Yoru said tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yoru-kun likes bullying me too much. I can't do anything without him or Ricchan hovering over me!" I whined.

"That's the price you pay when you have an overbearing brother and fiancé."

"You're just as mean sometimes, Zen-kun..."

"Hahahaha, it seems the two of you are still getting along well. I just hope you haven't tried to defile Hime-chan, Yoru." Zen's expression turned sharp as he looked at my future husband. "After all, not only I, but many others will hurt you if you do so before she's of age."

"As if I would do something to Tsuna before she wishes for it." Yoru turned his head, acting as if he didn't mess with me earlier today. "Tsuna is my future bride, I wouldn't cause her to hate me."

"Oh...Hime-chan, are there ever times you dislike or hate Yoru?"

"Hm..." I tilted my head to the side thinking about it. "I don't have any moments where I hate Yoru-kun." Yoru seemed quite smug now. "But there are times I dislike his habits..." And it dropped. "Yoru-kun likes asking me for kisses too often...plus he teases me too often...he fights with Ricchan over very petty things...he's too overprotective when he knows I can handle myself..."

"Oi, Tsuna."

"Then there's the fact he likes to do mean things, especially when it involves Ricchan...he also likes to pick on Ricchan too much..."

"Oh, do you dislike Yoru then, Hime-chan?"

"No, I don't dislike Yoru-kun at all! I care for him a lot, even if some of his habits annoy me..." I poked my fingers together, a small blush on my face. "...s-sometimes...I really love him..."

"Hm...good girl."

"Mou, Yoru-kun, I'm not a puppy!"

"YORU!" I blinked a few times before all three of us looked towards the door. The door was slammed open and Ricchan was glaring at Yoru. "Let go of my sister this instant!"

"Not a chance." Yoru tightened his grip on my waist. "If you want her, try to take her."

"Don't get me involved in your arguments!"

"That's right, Hime-chan is a person. If you keep this up, she'll really hate the two of you."

"Zen-kun..." I feel Zen likes it when these two fight, but he really likes to mess with their heads. I quickly escaped Yoru's grip to sit beside the bird Youkai while the two continued to argue about me. "You really like messing with them."

"Hahahahaha, your brother and Yoru love you so much that they can't get along for a second."

"They're pretty stupid sometimes, but..." I was smiling as I watched the two. "Well, they're family even if they argue...I just wish they didn't do it four times in one day."

"That's less compared to when you were kids."

"Ah, right...The two argued at every turn back then...Ricchan, you promised to take me for a walk once you got home~!" My brother also seemed to realize this and I was smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Ah, right, sorry."

"Tsuna."

"Yoru-kun, I'll tell Ricchan."

"Tsk."

"It seems you two will always lose to Hime-chan." Zen was patting my head as I continued to smile. "Hime-chan, you're amazing to get these two to stop fighting so quickly."

"Sou?"

"That's right, good girl."

"Ricchan, let's go!" I grabbed my brother's arm dragging him out the room. "You can get changed and we can go after that."

I felt weird after leaving the room and even weirder after leaving the grounds. I rested my hands over my chest as we walked and I was worried about something. Ricchan seemed to notice this halfway into our walk. I gasped and I turned and started to run back home, ignoring Ricchan's worried shouts. I quickly ran into the tea room to see no Zen, but I did see a drinking Yoru.

"W-Where's Zen-kun?!" I asked panting heavily.

"What's the problem, Tsuna?" Yoru asked giving me a sharp stare.

"Z-Zen-kun..." I clutched the cloth over my heart. "I feel...I feel he's in danger! Something...something's going to happen to him!" I shouted as Yoru stood.

"Then let's go." Yoru said picking me up like a bride.

"Ah!"

X-X-X-X

"Zen-kun!" I shouted rushing to his side.

"Hime-chan...No, you have to get away..." Zen said as I tried to help him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoru asked glaring at the snake Youkai.

"If it isn't the weak willed grandson! Wanting to marry a human woman, tainting the blood of Youkai with that of humans...if I kill you then I'll definably gain more fame!"

"Tainting...?" Yoru easily dealt with the snake. "The only one with tainted blood I see is you."

"Yoru-kun...sometimes you say a lot of embarrassing things."

The cowards ran off and Yoru turned to look at Zen. The bird Youkai was still coughing as I rubbed his back. Zen looked so angry at himself even though he wasn't at fault. Yoru pulled out something from inside his clothes and I felt like falling over when I realized it was alcohol, more specifically an expensive brand of sake.

"Want a drink?" Yoru asked with a small smirk.

"Heh, that's all you have to say?" Zen asked as I helped him stand.

"Zen's a weak Youkai, I knew this for a long time." Yoru said as I stared at Zen's home.

"Yoru-kun, Zen-kun should stay with us until his home is rebuilt...It's now a pile of smothering ash..." I said with a small frown.

"I see no problem with it." Yoru said pulling me to his side.

"Yoru-kun...!" I whined as he sat down with me still in his arms.

"Do you want to exchange sakazuki?" Zen asked holding up a bottle of sake.

"Why not."

"Excuse me! Please don't talk as if I'm not here! Zen-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Hime-chan. Don't be such a worrywart."

"I can't help, but worry! When you get to angry, you cough up blood!"

"Zen's a weak Youkai, that's why Tsuna worries so much."

"Heh, Hime-chan worries too much. I might be weak, but I don't need someone hovering over me."

"You're both so mean to me!"

Zen and Yoru drank after exchanging sakazuki, I felt like hitting the two. I didn't want to stay out, I wanted to go home! Ricchan's going to get angry at me for sure, well, hopefully not until after I explain everything. I jumped when Yoru pressed his cup against my lips. I kept my lips pursed together as I tried not to drink it despite him trying to.

"Come on, just one sip." Yoru said poking me in the side.

"Hiiieeee!" I screamed accidently drinking it.

I blinked a few times before hugging Yoru. This action had surprised both males, I rarely took action with hugs involving Yoru. I didn't mind hugging others, but I don't like hugging Yoru because he likes to act smug when Ricchan notices. I was purring as I nuzzled the male's neck. Yoru was amused while Zen was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yoru-kun~! I love you~!" I sang.

"Tsuna's a happy go lucky drunk...a lightweight at that." Yoru said patting my head.

"Oi, oi, oi, you better not try to take advantage of Hime-chan like this." Zen said giving Yoru a blank stare.

"Zen-kun~!" I detached myself from Yoru's side. "I love you too~!" I sang hugging him around the neck.

"Zen..." Yoru growled looking quite pissed.

"You're just like Ricchan! That's why I love you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Is that so...What's the difference between the love you have for me and the love you have for Yoru?"

"Hm..." I pulled away, sitting on my knees. I tilted my head to the side. "I love Zen-kun like I love Ricchan! I love Yoru-kun because he's Yoru-kun!"

"How is it different?"

"Hm..." I tilted my head side to side as I tried to think of an answer. Yoru passed me his cup and I took it without hesitation, Zen only raised a brow at this action, but didn't say anything. "Thank you. I think it's because Yoru-kun isn't a brother to me, but he's someone I love for being him! I don't like some of his habits, but I still love him very much!"

"...Hey, Yoru, you should be happy to have such a loving fiancé. Stop throwing death glares at me every time she fusses over me."

"I am lucky." Yoru pulled me onto his lap as I made an imitation of a cat. "Although, this Tsuna is quite amusing."

"You're not allowed to get her drunk anymore."

"It won't be my fault if she drinks of her own accord."

"Nyaaahhhh~! Nyaaahhhh~! Nyahh~!"

"Hime-chan sure is an odd drunk."

"I find it amusing. Tsuna." I looked upwards at Yoru, pausing in my meowing. "Do you love me?"

"Un! I love Yoru-kun a lot!"

"Good."

"Oi, Yoru, stop messing with Hime-chan like this. We don't know if she'll remember what happens after getting sober."

"All the more reason to mess with her if there's a chance she'll remember."

"Don't be mean to her."

"I'm not."

"Nyaaaahhhhh~!"

"...Okay, so it is amusing, but still."

"It amuses me greatly."

"I know it does, but if Tsuna remembers there's the off chance she'll be too embarrassed to even look at you."

"Good point...Well, if she tries, I'll be sure to hunt her down."

"Don't say it like you're hunting down a traitor."

"Nyah~!"

"I'm not. I'll head home with Tsuna. Hurry and do what you need to before coming. Tsuna will throw a fit if you're not there by morning."

"Yes, yes, I'll be there. I'll bring some quality sweets for Hime-chan."

"You spoil her too much."

"Nyaaahhh! Yoru-kun, Yoru-kun! Are we going home now?"

"Yes, now stop your meowing and let's go."

"Hai~!"

I clung to Yoru's arm, waving at Zen happily. Yoru wasn't too annoyed when we got into the cart to return home. I ended up falling asleep leaning against Yoru. I was happy, very much so. Yoru didn't seem to mind I was leaning against him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to keep me against his side.

"Ric...d...ea...e..." I muttered moving closer to Yoru's warmth.

"?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

My adorable little Tsu is just so cute~! Sometimes it's a bit hard for the girl to express her feelings so making her a lightweight happy go lucky drunk makes it easy for her to express how she feels for others and it makes prefect blackmail material for Yoru, although I'm sure he'll only use it to tease the girl. Zen and Tsuna have a brother-sister relationship, but Yoru doesn't see it that way so he gets jealous when Tsuna fusses over the bird Youkai. Now that Yoru understands how Tsuna sees Zen, he won't be too jealous in the future although he will still get annoyed. There may be less fluffy scenes in the future as more battles appear, but there shall always be time for Tsuna X Yoru in some shape or form! Well, that's all for now dearies~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
